Mickey Altieri
Mickey Altieri was the secondary antagonist of Scream 2 and one of Sidney Prescott's best friends at Windsor College. He was obsessed with films and often filmed whatever was going on. He subtly increased paranoia and suspicion when the murder spree began with intimate conversations. Mickey finally revealed himself to be one of the killers, to Sidney. But he was betrayed by his mentor, Debbie Loomis, whom was the mother of the Billy Loomis but managed to get one more scare in before getting gunned down by Sidney and Gale Weathers together and eventually getting the infamy he once so desired. Background A psychotic obsessed with films, he met Debbie Loomis on-line. She helped him go to Windsor College and his tuition fees so the two of them could execute a murder spree. He planned on getting caught and starring in the following media circus. At college, he befriended original survivors Sidney and Randy Meeks, as well Sidney's boyfriend, Derek Feldman. He even started dating Sidney's roommate, Hallie McDaniel, to further embed himself in her life. Once the murder spree was over, Mickey stabbed Hallie after escaping a car accident, shot Derek tied to a cross, and attempted to shoot Gale on the stage - but Gale managed to survive and kill him with help from Sidney. Scream 2 In an early scene in the movie, while at film class, he argues that violence in the media contributed to the theater killings the following night. He also says sequels can be better than the original, unlike Randy. Mickey and Randy seem to have a solid relationship, unlike the rocky one between Randy and the killers Stu and Billy from the first movie. However, under this, Mickey is deranged, distraught and psychotic. Mickey has a fascination with murderers and how the media affects them. He met Debbie Loomis, Billy's mother, on a serial killer website and agreed to help him with his tuition fees and expenses if it will lure her or him to Sidney in order to kill her, however the plan doesn't go as well as both of them hoped for. Ghostface The first victims of the duo of Mickey and Debbie Loomis were a couple who went to Windsor college. Their names were Maureen Evans and Phil Stevens, and were killed because their names were similar to Woodsboro victims Steven Orth and Maureen Prescott. Mrs. Loomis hid in the toilet stall, stabbed through the wall into Phil's ear and hacked him up, killing him. Mickey then put on Phil's clothes and went into the theatre sitting alongside Maureen, pretending to be Phil. Maureen was then stabbed to death by Mickey, and nobody did anything because everybody thought it was a publicity stunt. Mickey continued to stab Maureen. The next victim was a girl at Windsor college named Cici Cooper. At the night of the "mixer" party, she was the "sober sister". Obviously there were two killers involved, as one was sneaking into the house and one called her. The one that snuck in and killed Cici was Mrs. Loomis, and the one who called her was Mickey. Mrs. Loomis then went on to attack Sidney at the house of the mixer when everybody went out to check on Cici. The next victim was original survivor, Randy Meeks, except for this murder, Mickey had nothing to do with it. Randy had bad-mouthed Billy Loomis as Mrs. Loomis hid in the news van and pulled him in. She slit his throat and overpowered him, throwing him into the window. Randy could not really fight back as he had his throat slit. After he was pushed into the glass, he was stabbed multiple times and killed. The next attacks were on Gale Weathers and Dewey Riley, while they were investigating the possibility that the killer was filming the murders. Both Mickey and Debbie were there. The one who was filming was Mickey and the one who pops up behind Gale and chases her is Mrs. Loomis. She was also the one who attacked Dewey, as she wanted to kill the survivors from the first murders. The next attack was then on the two service men protecting Sidney, and also Sidney herself and her best friend Hallie McDaniel. Mrs. Loomis sent Mickey over there. Mickey killed the two service men and crashed the car knocking himself out, yet that hasn't been confirmed, he could've been awake the whole time and it was just a plan. Sidney and Hallie escaped the car, only to have Sidney go back to see who it is, Mickey escaped the car and popped up behind Hallie who was alone and stabbed her to death. Mickey then chased Sidney to the campus theatre. Mickey then walked up to the stage before revealing himself to Sidney and Derek, and tried to convince Sidney that Derek was his partner. Sidney panicked and was confused whether or not Derek was the killer. An angry Derek threatens Mickey who shoots him in the chest. Derek dies after telling Sidney that he would never hurt her. After Mickey taunts Sidney and explains his motive Sidney slashes his face with Derek's necklace and fights him but is held at knife point before Gale and "Debbie Salt" enter with Gale being held at gun point, Sidney recognizes her as Mrs Loomis the mother her ex-boyfriend Billy revealing that Mrs. Loomis is the Main Ghostface and her true identity as Billy's mother and that Mickey is her accomplice. With her guidance and tuition expenses, he did the killings so she can plan out the revenge for Sidney killing her son. Mickey, claims that unlike most killers, he wants to be caught so he will be "immortalized" by the media and be in the worlds most talked about court trial. However, Mrs. Loomis shoots him several times in the chest, saying that his motive will never be believed. Before he seemingly dies, he shoots Gale off stage. After the whole ordeal is over, as per usual, Mickey reveals he is indeed so alive, however before getting a chance to do something, Gale and Sidney shoot him multiple times and he somersaults backwards before falling to the rumble dead. Murders Committed *Phil Stevens *Maureen Evans *Casey "Cici" Cooper *Richard Andrews *Andrew Richards *Hallie McDaniel *Derek Feldman Behind the Scenes * He was described as "20's, athletic, cool and rowdy" in the script. * In the original script, Mickey was innocent and chained naked outside by his Greek brothers for declaring his love for Hallie over them. Sidney eventually untied him, but he was then stabbed to death simultaneously by two killers. This role was given to Derek, and Mickey ended up with Derek's film obsession and being Ghostface. * In Mickey's first appearance, Mickey states that "many sequels have surpassed their original" which is meant to indicate that he intends on making his and Mrs. Loomis' killing spree better than the killing spree Billy Loomis and Stu Macher orchestrated in the first film. * A deleted scene further cemented that Mickey and Hallie were a couple. * In the Scream 2 DVD commentary, Wes Craven likens Mickey to Iago (from Shakespeare's Othello); both characters deftly cast suspicion onto others. Category:Scream 2 characters Category:Scream characters Category:Killers Category:Villains Category:Ghostface Category:1998 deaths